The present invention relates to a scavenging shroud mechanism for improving scavenging of a 2-stroke engine. More particularly to a scavenging shroud mechanism for improving scavenging of a 2-stroke engine in which a scavenging shroud mechanism is provided to a scavenging valve whereby compressed air sucked into the interior of the combustion chamber makes a tumble phenomenon along the cylinder wall surface and thereby pushes out already burned burnt gas and simultaneously is capable of efficiently feeding new air so that an efficient reverse loop scavenging system is carried out.
Since a conventional scavenging valve has a structure in which a simple valve body is opened and closed with respect to a valve seat, new air is not efficiently fed to push out burnt gas within the already burned combustion chamber by compressed air fed through an intake manifold in a short intake and scavenging period, which is a technique to be most used in a kernel 2-stroke engine.